


I Trust You

by Tsunderepotato



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vore, bibo - Freeform, its a joke, mark gets sipped, this is not serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunderepotato/pseuds/Tsunderepotato
Summary: johnny and mark have a good time tm after filming the superhuman mv in their dorm





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> ok so bibo is like the drink version of vore

“Markus lee, my son” johnny says whilew walking closer to he lober “will u kith me uwu”   
“ofcourse jonathan suh” mark sias he get closer to him. They stair eachother in the eyes for a second ans then lock lips  
after they finish johnny looks at mark in the eyes  
“do you trust me mark?” he asks  
“yes, of course i do johnny, im lov u bro”  
“ok cool nice” johnny says as he unhinges his jaw and his straw like tounge comes out of his mouth. It pierces mark’s skull and johnny begins sucking until mark is just a pile of flesh on the ground.  
“thanks mark uwu” johnny says as he picks up his skin and walks from mark’s dorm room into his to put his skin into uh….a skin bag I guess and then he closes the door goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> ...im sorry...


End file.
